gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Murders Committed by Niko Bellic
There are a lot of hit missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Niko has accrued the greatest body-count of any GTA protagonist thus far. Here is a list of his intended targets ("collateral" murders such as those of unidentified gunmen, pedestrians, or police are not included): Murders *Kalem and Bledar Morina - The first murders by Niko in Liberty City. Niko murdered the two in the defense of Roman Bellic. *Dardan Petrela - Murdered for assaulting Roman Bellic. *Vladimir Glebov - Niko shoots him in the eye for sleeping with Mallorie Bardas. *Lenny Petrovic - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels - Murdered on Faustin's order for "messing around" with Faustin's daughter. *Lyle Rivas - Chased and killed on orders of Bruce Kibbutz. *Mikhail Faustin - Murdered on orders of Dimitri Rascalov, and to appease Kenny Petrovic. *Tom Rivas - Murdered for not paying off his debt to Bruce Kibbutz. *Jayvon Simson - Murdered for ratting on Dwayne Forge. *Tom Goldberg - Murdered for giving Francis McReary potential legal trouble. *Marlon Bridges - Murdered on Trey Stewart's orders. *Trunchez Brothers - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Oleg Minkov - Murdered on orders of The United Liberty Paper *Teddy Benavidez - Murdered for failing to pay Ray Boccino. *Kim Young-Guk - Murdered on Jon Gravelli's orders. *Aiden O'Malley - Murdered for trying to testify against Derrick McReary. *Bucky Sligo - Murdered on Derrick McReary's orders for threatening the McReary family. *Anthony Spoleto - Murdered on Gerald McReary's orders, to sour the relationship between the Ancelotti crime family and the Albanian mob (who were framed for the killing). *Frank Garone - See above. *Charles Matteo - Murdered for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal between the the Ancelotti crime family and the Russian Mafia. *Isaac Roth - Murdered for threatening Ray Boccino. *Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Joseph DiLeo - Murdered in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *John Barbosa - Murdered in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *Ray Boccino - Murdered for being a potential rat on James Pegorino's orders. *Anthony Corrado - Murdered for leaking information to the FIB via wire, for James Pegorino. *Dimitri Rascalov - Murdered for betraying and trying to kill Niko. Random Encounter Kills *Eddie Low - Murdered by Niko in self-defense (Eddie Low is a random character, so killing him or even encountering him in the first place is optional). *Clarence Little - Can be spared, although in a later random encounter, he must be killed anyway, unless the encounter is avoided altogether. Choices * Jimmy - Niko can kill him during the mission Clean Getaway. It would change the dialogue with Vlad through the phone. *Ivan Bytchkov - Niko can let him fall from the building, on Vlad's orders, or help him up. *Mickey - The bartender in The Comrades can be killed during the mission Uncle Vlad. *Cherise Glover - Niko can shoot her in Ruff Rider, or let her live. *Clarence Little - Niko can kill him, on Francis McReary's orders, or let him live. *Alonzo - Niko can kill him, or let him warn Teddy. *Jim Fitzgerald - Niko can kill him by shooting him off his bike or if left alone, Jim will drive into a train and blow up without Niko harming him. *Adam Dimayev - Niko can kill on orders of The United Liberty Paper or just leave. *Darko Brevic - Niko can either take revenge by shooting him multiple times, or spare him. *Sergei - In the Deal storyline, Sergei attempts to kill Niko, but kills Roman instead; Niko kills him in revenge. It is not clearly known, was killer Sergei, or another character. *James Pegorino - In the Revenge storyline, he is killed for killing Kate McReary. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster - Niko can kill him in the Majestic Hotel or walk away. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed during the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. *Vasily - Niko can kill him in a drive-by in the mission Wrong is Right Kill One Or The Other *Trey "Playboy X" Stewart or Dwayne Forge - Both characters ask Niko to kill the other. *Francis McReary or Derrick McReary - Niko can shoot either with his sniper rifle; again, both have asked Niko to kill their opposite number. Category:GTA IV